The You And Me Song Time After Time
by Hollywood Grimm
Summary: Ferb Fletcher age 17, typical ladies man. Phineas Flynn age 15, in desperate need of some lady catching tips...whats the harm of teaching your stepbrother a few tricks of the trade? P/F One-Shot.


**Hai babes, this is my first Phineas and Ferb one-shot, its SLASHY, I am a huge P/F shipper so if yall don't like it than don't read :D PHINEAS&FERB FOREVER 3 R&R**

**~Sweet Nightmares**

**~Mick, AKA Hollywood Grimm**

**The You And Me Song (Time After Time)**

Ferb Fletcher had grown to be quite the ladies man, when he walked down the street girls swooned. They found him charmingly quiet, mysterious and unbelievably handsome…beautiful would fit his description better. He'd grown to a tall height of 6'1 but he was still thrillingly thin, his skin was peachy with a youthful glow, his green hair was long and shaggy and shaded his emerald eyes, and his wonderful accent had gotten stronger with age. Despite his quiet demeanor Ferb had become a player, every girl was aware of this fact but it didn't stop them from throwing themselves at him.

"Ferb" Phineas timidly asked after seeing his step brother passionately making out with his most recent girlfriend Gretchen. "How do you do it?"

Ferb stared the red headed fifteen year old in the eyes "How do I do what?" he purred, Ferb scarcely spoke and when he did his voice came out in a most seductive manner.

"Get so many girls" Phineas chuckled; his cheeks flushed red when his step brother leaned forward so his lips were mere centimeters away from his ear.

"I have my ways" he winked lustily and laughed heartily without restraint at the bewildered blushing look on Phineas' face.

"What ways?" questioned the younger boy shakily

Ferb laughed shortly "Shall I teach you then"

Phineas' face darkened "Sure"

"So…just to clarify things…how far have you and Isabella gone?"

The fifteen year olds face reddened even more, he wasn't comfortable talking straight up about this subject. "Umm"

"Nowhere near sex I assume?" smirked Ferb, Phineas shook his head back and forth rapidly "Have you ermm felt her up"

"Well I've gotten my hands under her shirt if that's what you're implying" he croaked

"Under the bra?"

"No"

"Phin, live a little" Ferb smiled lightly "Well to start the training…show me how you hug her" Phineas blushingly wrapped his arms around Ferb's waist and then quickly recoiled "Oh Phineas, you're doing it wrong, that's a friendship type hug, this is how you let a girl know you wanna lay her" Ferb snaked his arms around his step brothers waist, his thumbs tracing circles on his lower back, inching his striped t-shirt up, his fingers now caressed Phineas' bare back. "Isabella darling" he pushed Phineas so he was pressed against the tree they had always sat beneath in childhood. "Kiss me" Ferb pulled back with a laugh, the younger step brother shivered slightly "Aroused are we?" Phineas answered with a shy smile and nothing more "Thought so, now" he hissed "comes the real test"

"W-what's the real test?" Phineas whispered, his dancing blue eyes locking with Ferb's captivating jewel green ones.

"How do you kiss her" he growled, his eyes narrowing, his full ivory lips turning up into a smirk.

"Are-are you sure" Phineas stammered, he found himself not being able to look his seventeen year old British step brother in the eyes.

Ferb gently lifted the red heads face so he was forced to look him in the eyes. "You wanted to learn" he rasped provocatively, before Ferb could say anything else Phineas kissed him, Ferb forcefully pushed his tongue between the younger teens lips, tasting his sweet hot mouth. "Phin" Ferb moaned into the kiss, he parted quickly "You kiss well" the green haired boy let his lips wander down his step brothers jaw line then down his neck all the way to his collar bone, he slid his hands beneath Phineas' orange and white striped t-shirt and they continued madly kissing, like their lives depended on it.

"Oh Ferb" groaned Phineas as Ferb left a trail of scorching slightly painful hickies on the delicate flesh of his pale throat.

The two pulled apart panting, hair sweaty, eyes shining "I think you've been taught" Ferb winked triumphantly

"I-I think I need more training Ferb" Phineas grinned,

The green haired beauty chuckled and in his lovely lilting accent he spoke "I was hoping you'd say that"


End file.
